


"You're Drunk"

by DebM



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebM/pseuds/DebM
Summary: Alex gets drunk and Maggie is in for a very cute surprise.





	"You're Drunk"

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Sanvers Week. English is not my main language so, I apologize for any mistake. Kudos & Comments are always appreciated.

It was a rainy and chilly Saturday night and all Maggie could think about is getting home to her girl. Saturdays were kind of a huge deal for them, Since Fridays were for Alex and Kara exclusively and Maggie was happy about it. Never in a million years she would want to get in the middle of Sister's night. She knew how much Alex adored her sister and Maggie apreciated some ''Me Time" while her girlfriend was out with Kara. 

It was a slow night at the NCPD Headquarters. Some papeworks, some drunk husband crying over his wife and one or two teens trying to steal some games. She signed her last report and looked at her watch; 9pm. She reached for her cellphone and opened her iMessage. 

**Wife: Hey babe, Im almost done here. Your last text was at 4pm, its been 5 hours...where r u?**

She turned her computer off, Fixed her desk and put the files on their tray. She stood up, turned the lights off and left her office. 

"See ya Sawyer" said her co-worker while taking some coffee. 

"Taking the night shift Lopez?" She said, pressing the down botton on the elevator. 

"Johnson is sick and I took his shift, plus, i am not in the mood to get home yet. Problems with the wife" he said taking a bite from the doughnut on his hand. 

"You know, Going home is the best you can do to fix things. Hiding here is not gonna help" she said, getting into the elevator. 

"Well, Not everyone is as lucky as you to have such a hot badass waiting at home" he winked 

"What can i say Lopez? God must love me" she shouts between the closing doors of the elevator.

She smiles while looking at the numbers of floors going down. She reaches the underground parking lot, turns the alarm off of her Audi and gets it while automatically turning it on. She puts the car on Reverse and before taking her foot from the breaks she reaches for her cellphone to see no new messages. She frowns. 

**Wife: Babe, Why you dont answer? Are you home or at the bar? Why the radio silence? Anyways...On my way!**

It takes Maggie 45 minutes to get home since the rain caused some delays on the road. She opens the garage with the remote, gets out of the car and covers her head from the rain with her leather jacket as she make a quick run to the front door while pushing the remote again to close the garage. 

They've been living in this house since they bought it 2 years ago after they got married. It was beautiful and in a private neighborhood.  Only 20 to 30 minutes away from both Maggie's and Alex's work. Yet she always felt butteflies in her stomach everytime she gets home from work...Their Home, It still feels amazing. 

"Babe?" She calls while getting in, shaking the leather jacket on the carpet to dry it a lil bit. She notices that there are two boxes on their main hallway. "Sweetheart, Im home" she walks towars the kitchen evading the boxes on the floor. 

She stops in the middle of the hallway, not reaching the kitchen yet, she can see that there are more boxes on the Kitchen island and on top of the dinning table. One half empty bottle of scotch and 3 empty beers. 

"Alexandra?" She calls, putting her bag down and the keys on top of her bag. She comes into the kitchen and turns to her right, into the family room. 

"What the fuck?!" She shouts with her hands on her hips trying to understand the picture in front of her. 

Alex Danvers and a very messy christmas tree. 

"Babyyyy" Alex shouts stumbling around the room, kicking boxes and reaching her hands out to kiss Maggie.

"You taste like Scotch Danvers!" Maggie frowns into the kiss

"Yeah well..." she moves her hands around "I was thirsty"

"Right. Can you explain to me why in the world our christmas tree is out of our basement and in our family room?" She puts her hands on her hips again and take a few steps back from Alex.

"Cause...You" she points at Maggie and pokes her chest "You love christmas you know? And i" she pokes her own chest "i wanted to give it to you" she crouches to take a snowman ornament and places it on Maggies shirt "There...perfect" 

Maggie lifts one eyebrow and tries to open her mouth to speak but is interrupted by Alex smashing a Santa Claus hat into her head.

"You know? you look beautiful" she smiles, taking a shot from her glass of scotch "Maybe if..." she crouches again and takes two ornamenta more, and hangs them on Maggies shirt again "There you go" she smiles satisfied.

"Baby, You are so drunk. You know we are in mid June, right my beautiful girl? Maggie takes Alex's face on her hands and kisses her lips soflty.

"Whaaat!? Pfff it is christmas when we say it is christmas" Alex replies with a very serious and drunk face "Now come and sit with me and lets enjoy the eggnog and the fire" she pulls Maggie to sit next to her on the couch in front of the half and very messy decorated christmas tree. 

"Alex, this is scotch and we dont have a fireplace" Maggie complains lifting the glass for Alex to see.

"Can you stop it with all this negativity?" Alex waves her hands around Maggie. "I just want to enjoy some christmas eve with my girl and here she is nagging about it" 

"Christmas Eve...right" Maggie repeats in a whisper to herself. 

Maggie leans back into the couch, next to Alex and they both stares in silence at the christmas tree for a minute, when Maggie started to hear a whimper. 

"Ba..babe, are you crying?" Maggie puts the glass down and turns to face Alex.

Alex's soft whimpers turned quickly into loud sobs. Real toodler-type kind of meltdown. "We have no gifts!!!" She sobs deeply. 

"Oh baby...its ok baby" Maggie tries not to laugh.

"All i wanted to do is make you happy but nooo...There is no christmas without gifts!" She sobs in anger 

"Look at me baby" Maggie's heart broke and she takes Alex's red and wet face in her hands. "Do you know the real meaning of christmas?" She asks. 

Alex nods "Gifts!" She sobs deep again. 

"No no no...it's Magic!" Maggie says with a huge smile. "Tell you what....We are going.." she takes Alex glass from her hands and stands up with her. "to our warm and soft bed" she walks with Alex by her side as she turns the master lights off. 

"Leave the Christmas lights on!" She begs 

"Of course my love" Maggie kisses Alex's temple.

She slowly lays Alex down on the bed and takes her socks off and toss them on the floor. She crawls next to her and toss the sheets on them as she hugs Alex from behind. 

"Now close your eyes baby...I promise that tomorrow we will have our gifts on the tree" she whispers, her heart filled with tenderness. 

"You promise promise?" Alex drunkly ask. 

"Promise...Now close you eyes and lets sleep" She caresses Alex's hair and kisses her neck.

A couple of minutes passes by and Maggie is almost sure that Alex was in deep sleep.

"Mags?" Alex softly calls for her.

"Mmmm" A sleepy Maggie with closed eyes replies.

"You better watch out, you better not cry, You better..." Alex starts singing the famous song

Maggie's eyes are Pop opened 

"He's making a list and cheking it twice, better be..." She continues 

Maggie Blinks once...twice "Oh for fuck's Sake"

 


End file.
